A Christmas Adventure
by The Convergence
Summary: For Eva: Alara is bored Christmas Day. All her family is out with there respective significant other. That's when someone decides to pull Alara into a Christmas adventure. What's a white Christmas without a good snowball fight?


**For:** Eva

 **Penname:** x Bout as Stable as the Wind x

 **Character:** Alara Derek

 **Other Characters Used:** Riley Weasley (Worldborn, parents are HP)

 **Rating:** K

 **Genre(s):** Family/Friendship

 **Message to your person:** Hey Eva. Hope you have a Merry Christmas, a Happy New Year and may the Force be with you!

* * *

 **A Christmas Adventure**

 _Alara is bored Christmas Day. All her family is out with there respective significant other. That's when someone decides to pull Alara into a Christmas adventure. What's a white Christmas without a good snowball fight?_

* * *

Alara was on the couch in the family home in some comfy pajama pants and a baggy Christmas sweater. Peter was out with Dom somewhere, Mason with Rey she assumed, and her parents were out doing who knew what. That left her alone looking at their Christmas Tree. They were having a hug family Christmas party that night with Zach and Izzy and all the gang. But until then she was alone and bored. She reached out with the Force in her boredom and started twining a strand of tinsel around the tree. She grinned when she finished. Yes. Much better, she decided.

And now that she was done with the tinsel, she returned to being bored and lonely. That was when a soft knock came at the door. She frowned, extending her Force senses to find out who it was. She hadn't expected anyone to come over for a visit.

She stood up and headed to the door, glancing the peephole before opening it with a grin. "Well. Didn't expect to see you of all people," she said.

The red head on the stoop shrugged with a grin of her own. "Hey. What can I say? I was bored. And seeing as Matt seems to be attached to Izzy at the hip and I figured, you had much the same problem with your siblings, I thought 'Why not'," Riley explained casually. "Though I am not staying inside when there is adventures to be had," she stated with a smirk. "You got two minutes. Get changed," she said, shooing her.  
Alara chuckled. "You can come in to wait," she said as she turned to head to her room to quickly change into something suited for the snow.

Riley shook her head. "I'm fine waiting out here. It'll encourage you to go faster," she teased. "Now get going!" she commanded, heading out to pace in the snow.

Alara quickly changed into more appropriate clothing for the snow and ran to the door, pulling it closed as she stepped outside. "So. What were you planning there, Riley?" she asked, grinning as her cheeks reddened from the cold.

Riley shrugged. "What's the point in planning an adventure? Adventures are what happen to the bold while the boring people are making plans," she stated, seizing Alara's hand and tugging her toward the forest at a run.

Alara couldn't help but giggle at that. "Well. Then you have definitely had more than your fair share of adventures."

Riley grinned back at her before they headed into the forest.

Riley and Alara left the forest two hours later at a run and falling into a large bank of snow, sighing and trying to catch their breath before breaking out into giggles.

"I honestly thought that bear would stay asleep," Riley said, out of breath.

"After you threw a rock at it?!" Alara asked through her giggles.

"Well, I know it wasn't exactly the best idea in the world, but still," Riley said through her own laughter.

They eventually caught their breath and Riley hopped to her feet and offered her hand to Alara. Alara took it and pulled herself up. "Thanks. That was fun," she said with a grin. "I really needed that." She sighed before shrugging. "Guess we should get back now," she said, turning to head home. She didn't go to steps before she felt a snowball exploded against the back of her head.

Alara gasped in surprise and snow slid down her back. "Hey!" she exclaimed, turning to face Riley and caught the next snowball in the face. She sputtered indignantly. "He-ey," she said again. "Why you…that was mean!" she declared.

Riley grinned mischievously already having a third snowball in hand. "What are you going to do about it?" she asked in a playfully challenging tone.

"Ohoho! You don't know what you started there, Weasley!" Alara declared, stooping to scoop up some snow and start on her own snowballs. She got pelted with two more before she was able to make even one and hurl it at Riley.

Snowballs flew with Alara taking the brunt of the hits, both laughing uncontrollably. Eventually Alara grinned wickedly and pushed out with the Force, throwing a large drift of snow over Riley who gasped out in surprise, eyes squeezing shut and body stiffening with the shock of the assault. "No fair!" she complained.

Alara giggled at that. "Hey. You never care about fair," she pointed out between her gasping breaths.

Riley chuckled at that in acknowledgement. "Yeah," she allowed. "Well. You've got me there. Truce?" she asked.

"Truce," Alara agreed, heading over to Riley and brushing some of the snow off of her head.

Riley chuckled. "We should get back and cleaned up now, or our moms will not be happy," she said with a grin, linking her arm with Alara's.

"Yeah," Alara agreed, allowing Riley to do that. She paused. "Riley…thanks for this. I really needed to get out."

"Anytime little Derek," Riley said playfully, turning to lead them to Alara's house.

Alara rolled her eyes but grinned despite herself. "And Riley…Merry Christmas."

Riley paused, not one for mushy stuff usually but softened. "Merry Christmas, Alara," she murmured in return.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Hundreds of fictional characters are trapped in a land of fairy tales and left to contemplate what and where home really is, and ask themselves whether they want to go back to their own worlds at all...?

The Convergence is the biggest roleplay on the fanfiction, featuring Supernatural, Harry Potter, MCU, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, OUAT, Divergent, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, DC, Star Wars, LOTR, House, Live-Action Disney, Twilight, Teen Wolf, Stranger Things and Riverdale.


End file.
